


The Knights of Legend

by islashlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islashlove/pseuds/islashlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lives of two brothers change forever the day they were taken to the royal palace. They will become the knights of legend and along with the prince and princess they will bring down the cruel and uncaring king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

“Tell me a story about the knights, Dean. Please!” 

“I thought you would be sick and tired of hearing those types of stories, Samuel,” ten year old Dean Winchester said as he watched his younger brother bounce up and down in his bed.

“Pleeeeease! Mother would have.”

Dean's heart clenched tight. Samuel had stopped jumping and was staring up at Dean with sad puppy dog eyes. Their mother had passed away last year after their hut, with her in it, was burnt down by the King's men. There wasn't anything they could do to help her. If they did, they would have been killed as well. To protect his brother, Dean pulled Samuel into his ragged clothing in hopes that it would drown out their mothers screams.

That day, they had lost both of their parents to the King's men. Their mother in the fire and their father, who was taken in the selection. Now Dean was all that Samuel had and Samuel was all he had. Looking deep into his brother's eyes, Dean let out a deep sigh and smiled.

“Okay Samuel, I will tell you a story about the knights.” 

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and winced a little as it creaked. Deciding that the floor might be better, he changed positions. After Samuel laid down, Dean pulled the thin sheet of cloth over the shivering boy.

“Comfy?”

“Not really and...”

“And what?”

“I'm hungry.”

“I know, Samuel, so am I,” Dean replied as he looked around the empty hut. There was just the bed Samuel was in and a pile of hay that Dean himself slept on. Nothing more. The little food they had was gone. They had eaten the last of it two day before, but Dean had plans to get some more tonight, but he needed Samuel at go to sleep first. Looking back at his brother, Dean added, “But don't worry, I hope to get some food tomorrow.”

“Can I help?”

“No! Sorry but you need to stay here or someone else will take the hut.”

“Okay, story now!”

“Yes, story now.” Dean lent back against the wall behind him. He closed his eyes and as he started talking he visualised the story in his mind. 

'A long time ago, the world was a much better place. There was plenty of food and families grew old together. The King was a good and kind soul. In order to protect his kingdom and subjects, the King trained good and strong men. He called them Knights.

They rode the kingdom on great horses and protected the weak, the helpless and anyone else who needed help. They fought in the great wars of the time wearing shining metal armour that covered them from head to toe and bore swords, great axes and other weapons.

Men and children wanted to grow up to be a Knight, while girls and women worshipped them. Knights defeated demons, dragons and all the things that go bump in the dark. Then, one day the dark started to fight back and won. The Knights died out and the land grew cold, along with the King's heart. The land started to die and food became hard to find.

But, one day, the Knights would return and the world around us will become alive again.'

Dean could see a Knight in his mind. He was on top of a midnight black stallion and his silver armour shined brightly in the moonlight. Dean watched as the horse breathed out steam from its nostrils and the Knight raised his arm above his head and held that sword high in the sky. Then the Knight said ...”

A light snore enters Dean's ears. Dean opened his eyes. That somehow didn't sound right. Looking over at Samuel, he saw that his brother was fast asleep. Giggling, Dean stood up and sneaked out of the hut and quickly made his way across the village clearing and into the forest. Half an hour later, Dean was outside the palace's walls.

He knew it was dangerous. If he was caught, Samuel would be on his own and most likely dead in a day or two. But it would be the same result if he didn't get food for them soon. Dean managed to slip past the guards and into the royal garden. 

As far as he could see, which wasn't far since it was night, was food. Rubbing his stomach to calm it when it let out a loud grumble at the sight, Dean stepped forward and started to pick some fruit. First a few oranges and then some apples. He found a small basket to carry his stolen wares in. 

As he turned around to pick a few carrots, Dean came face to face with a set of bright blue eyes. Fear set in and Dean dropped the basket and started to back away.

“Please, don't call the guards. I meant no harm. I'm just hungry and so is my brother. Please.”

“You poor boy,” Blue eyes exclaimed as he bent down and picked up the basket. 

Dean watched as another set of hands picked up the fallen fruit and placed them in the basket. Then blue eyes held out the basket for Dean to take. Unsure, Dean took a few steps forward and took the offered item. He then backed away again.

“What is your name?” the other person asked. 

It was now that Dean had a closer look. There wasn't two other people with him, but three. Two kids that would have been about his and Sam's age and an older man that was holding a lantern. The old man had a kind looking face and wisdom beyond his years.

The children were different. The younger one was a little girl in a pink dress. Her blonde hair was in ringlets and she was smiling at him. She was also the one that asked him his name. The boy...well the boy had Dean confused. Those blue eyes looked like they were filled with the universe. They were kind and seemed to have the look his mother had. The look of compassion.

“Dean. Please, don't ...”

“It's alright, we won't tell. Here, I will ...” Blue eyes had taken a step towards Dean, who had backed off even more. “I was only going to offer to help you get some more food.”

“Why?”

“You said you were hungry and ...”

“He is afraid, young master. Normally, being caught means death.”

“Oh, no we...we wouldn't do that. Look, take what you want and leave. We won't stop you.”

“Thank you,” Dean replied, partly bowing. He didn't know why, but somehow he had this funny feeling it was the right thing to do.

“And whenever you need to, you are welcome to come back for more.”

Dean quickly filled the small basket, which was a lot easier with the light of the lantern. Once finished, Dean made his way to the edge of the garden, but he stopped and turned to face the three that had been following him.

“Thank you, this will last us at least a week.” He watched as the boy and girl screwed up their faces. 

“A week?”

“I'm sorry, I might be able to stretch it out to two weeks.”

“But, that would be just one day for us. How many are there in your family?”

“Just me and my brother. Our mother tried to stop the guards from taking our father during the last selection and they burned down our hut with her inside.”

“And you father?”

“Taken...in the selection.”

“I'm sorry, Dean,” Blue eyes said as he stepped forward again, but seeing Dean flinch, he halted his movement. “As I said, you are welcome here and to the food any time.”

Dean wasn't too sure about the offer, but he would be back one day. Smiling, Dean said, “You know my name, but I don't know yours.”

“My sister's name is Jessica and this,” Blue eyes said as he looked up at the older man, “is Bobby and my name is Castiel. It was nice to meet you, Dean.”

“You too, Castiel.” Dean then just nodded and disappeared into the night.

Castiel looked up at Bobby. “I like him.”

Bobby smiled down at the gleaming boy. “Yes, Your Highness, and I have a feeling that Dean is destined for great things.

When Dean got home, Samuel was still asleep. He quickly hid the food in the hay that made up his bed, except for two apples. One he put near the door and the other he ate. He did feel a little guilty for not wakening up Samuel and giving him some of the food now, but he needed something to calm his nerves.

As Dean settled down to sleep, he closed his eyes and drifted off, to dream about the boy with blue eyes.

Over the next few years, Dean and Castiel met a few more times in the garden. Each time, Dean started to trust Castiel a little bit more and the two became sort of friends. 

Then, fifteen years later, Dean found himself standing quietly beside his brother for that's year's selection. As they stood there waiting, Dean heard a voice he knew very well. And as Prince Castiel stood in front of him, no feelings showing in those blue eyes, Dean heard the words that he dreaded.

“Take these two as well.”

Then Dean felt himself and Samuel being pushed forward and towards the wagon with the cage to take them to the palace.


	2. The Bath

The Wagon jolted this way and that as it made it's way to the palace. Dean sat across from Samuel in the cage, but his eyes weren't on his brother, rather they were scanning the cage itself. Seeing something, Dean shifted his position to get a closer look. On one of the corners, the ties were loose. Loose enough to be able to make a reasonable escape.

“Samuel,” Dean whispered and those close enough gave him a glare. He knew they were scared, but Dean was more scared of the palace then what will happen if he escaped. “Samuel,” he said again a little louder.

Samuel looked around and moved over to Dean. “What?”

“What do you reckon?”

Samuel looked at the broken tie and then at the others. Dean watched as Samuel's eyes crunched up in thought before he looked straight back at Dean.

“It's possible, but if we do, we need to run fast and we will be outcasts for the rest of our lives.”

“I know, but we've been outcasts before and know what it takes to survive. At the palace, we don't know what is waiting for us and ...”

“I'm with you. You know that? I was just saying that we need to get away from here fast.”

“Then let's do it.”

The two brothers pushed on the cage's side and when they heard the ties snap, they smiled at each other. Pushing harder, they could feel the freedom. But the wagon came to a stop and they were thrown off balance. When they sat back up it was too late, they were already in the palace and the great gates were closing.

“Samuel,” Dean said with a shaking breath as he took hold of his brothers hand.

“We'll be fine, Dean. I know we will be.”

Everyone in the cage was forced out and onto the ground. They were then led into the palace and down to the dungeons. Lined up, Samuel could see that on the other side of the bars was a line-up of women.

“Listen up, peasants,” the head guard yelled. “You are now the property of the palace and the King. You will have one of these coloured bands put onto your wrists and whatever colour they are will tell you what job you will have. Understand?”

“What if we don't want to be here or have that job,” Dean yelled back.

The head guard walked up to Dean. He placed a knife's handle under Dean's chin and raised his head up. “So, we have a trouble maker, do we?” Dean clenched his jaw tight and just glared into the head guard's eyes. “You don't have a choice. You do as you are told. Without speaking and without talking back. Otherwise, you won't like the new job you will get.”

“This isn't fair,” Dean snapped as the guard lowered the knife.

The head guard's answer this time was to actually strike Dean in the head with the knife. As Dean went down the head guard raised the knife to strike again, but Samuel jumped in to stop him. As the head guard and Samuel went down, Dean joined them, but they were outnumbered by the other guards and soon found themselves being held down, kneeling in front of the head guard.

“So, you think you are better then the rest of us. Well guess what, you're not.” The head guard nodded at the other guards who raised two swords so they can cut off Dean's and Samuel's heads. “This is what you get for disobediences.”

“STOP!”

Turning around, the head guard was surprised to see an old man standing in the doorway.

“How dare you interfere with my job,” the head Guard snapped. “Go away, old man.”

“I am here under the orders of Prince Castiel. He wanted a few play things, before they are all marked.”

“Fine, chose whoever you want and then get out.”

The old man looked at each and every man in the line and then he checked over Dean and Sam. He returned to the line-up, before saying, “Those two.”

“What? Are you sure. They're just animals. They might be a little too rough for the prince.”

“He likes them rough.” The head guard nodded his understanding, smiling at Dean. “Thank you!” The old man said before he started to walk away. 

Two guards forced Dean and Samuel to their feet, tied their hands behind their backs and pushed the two brothers forward. Soon they found themselves walking through the palace to a heavy wooden door. Once past the door, the old man dismissed the guards.

Dean and Samuel looked around the room. It was at least ten times the size of the hut they grew up in and it was filled with things. Table, chairs and...things that the boys had never seen before. A noise caused them to turn to find a man and woman standing behind them.

The moment Dean saw those blue eyes looking at him, the anger in his stomach moved up into his chest. The feeling of being betrayed and hurt was more that he had ever felt. But it all left him when two arms wrapped themselves around him.

“Dean,” Princess Jessica said as she buried her head into his chest. The last time they saw each other, she had finally gotten Dean to let her give him a hug, so she never even thought about it now. “So glad that you are okay. I was so worried that we wouldn't get you out in time.”

“What do you mean?”

“Our father, the King, has ordered all villages near the palace to be destroyed. I've done my best to get everyone out but...I couldn't save them all.”

“I thought that you had...I'm sorry,” Dean said as the anger left only to be replaced by guilt.

“I understand, my friend.” Prince Castiel said as he held out his hand to Dean.

The two men shook hands as Princess Jessica checked out the other man in the room. “And this is your...brother?” She said a little shocked that the one she was looking at was taller them Dean.

“Yes, this is my brother Samuel,” Dean answered patting Samuel on the back, which kicked up some dirt into the air.

Coughing, Castiel screwed up his face. “I have big plans for you two, but I think you need a bath first.”

Dean and Sam looked at each other confused. 

“What is a...bath?” Sam asked.

“A bath, haven't you two ever had a bath?” Jessica asked shocked at this information.

Shaking their heads, they just shrugged their shoulders and looked at each other. 

“Bobby, can you ...”

“Of course, Your Highness. I have already gotten some of the maids to draw a bath.”

“Good, come on you two.” Castiel tilted his head towards another door.

The five of them walked out of the first room and down a hall to another room. Inside this room were two enormous bowls and inside the bowls was water.

“Why do you have two ponds in your room?” Dean asked as he watched Samuel walk over to the one of the bowls.

“They're not ponds, Dean.” Princess Jessica giggled. “They are baths.”

“Dean,” Samuel suddenly called out. “They're going to cook us. The water it's...hot.”

With hearing this, Dean turned on Prince Castiel, slamming him against the wall. “You were going to cook us. Is that what your big plans for us was?”

“No, Dean. It's a bath.” Seeing that he wasn't getting through to Dean or Samuel, Castiel tried something else. “Have you ever gone into the river?”

“Yes.”

“This is the same. Just it's in a bath and inside with warn water, not hot. If you don't believe me, I will show you.”

Dean looked over to Samuel, who just shrugged his shoulders. Neither of them wanted to be cooked, but they did own it to Castiel and Jessica to give them a chance to prove themselves.

“Ok.”

“Right,” Castiel said as he walked over to the bath. Putting his hand into the water he added, “See, not too hot, just warm. We use the warm water and soap to wash ourselves in order to clean off the dirt.” He could see that they were still wary about this so Castiel started to remove his clothes.

Dean watched with wide open eyes as Castiel undid his buttons and then removed his shirt. Then his shoes and then his pants. Castiel looked up and smiled at the look on Dean's face.

“You're white!” Dean exclaimed. “Did...did having a bath make you white? Will it make me white?”

“No and yes,” Bobby said. He then continued on to explain. “Your skin colour is determined by several things. Your parentage and how often you are in the sun. Prince Castiel and Princess Jessica are rarely out in the sun, so their skin is a lot whiter them your own.”

“So the bath won't make me white?”

“Once the dirt is washed off, you maybe a little lighter in colour, but you will still have a brown skin colour.”

“Okay,” When Dean turned back around to the tub, he found out that Castiel had already climbed into the bath. Tilting his head to the side, Dean smiled at how relaxed Castiel seemed to be. Quickly removing his own rags, Dean moved towards the Bath.

“Oh, dear. I think I will wait outside,” Princess Jessica said as she shield her eyes from Dean's naked body.

“It might be for the best, Princess,” Bobby replied as he opened the door for her.

Samuel watched, confused as Princess Jessica left. He didn't understand what they had done wrong. Hearing a small commotion behind him, Samuel turned to find his brother climbing into the bath with Prince Castiel. Raising one eyebrow, Samuel decided that he would let Dean find out all about this bath thing, while he finds out what they had done to upset the princess.

“I...I'll be back. I'm just going to talk to the princess.”

“Okay, but if I have to have a bath, so do you.”

“I'll be back, I promise,” Samuel replied as he turned to leave, shaking his head.

“Dean ...” Castiel said with a small smile on his face.

“Yes! Why is your cheeks red?”

“Because you climbed into the bath with me.”

“Wasn't I...sorry, I will ...” Dean goes to stand up, but a hand on his stops him.

“It's okay. It's just not normal for two people to have a bath together. I mean, I used to, with my sister when we were younger, but not now.”

“Why not? There is plenty of water and the baths are big enough.”

Dean's eyes reached Castiel's and he could see in them that Castiel was actual listen to him. Other than Samuel, not one ever listened to Dean. It felt...nice.

“Now, let me show you how to use the soap,” Castiel said as he took Dean's hand and carefully rubbed soap all over his arm. 

The whole time, Dean never took his eyes off the man in front of him. Bobby stood quietly watching the scene before him. He was right, Dean was destined for great things.

Meanwhile outside, Samuel had tracked down Princess Jessica. She was in a small room, although it was still a big room to Samuel, but this room was different. It was filled with books. Lots of books. Just as Samuel picked one up, Princess Jessica noticed him.

“Samuel...you haven't had your bath yet.”

Samuel looked down at his clothes and smiled a little. “Not yet, I...I wanted to know what we had done wrong to upset you?”

“You haven't done anything. What makes you thing that you have?”

“You...you left the room for having a bath in.”

“Oh, you and Dean hadn't done anything wrong. It was...just that...I have only seen my brother naked and it didn't seem to worry your brother that he just got naked in front of me. That's all.”

Princess Jessica watched as Samuel's face twisted as he took in all that she had just said. In the end, it finished with Samuel smiling. 

“I think, I understand. Well, I better get back for my bath.” He waved the book in the air, before putting the book back down, turning to leave.

“Do you read?”

Samuel looked at the book he just had in his hand. A sad smile appeared on his face before he answered. “A little. My mother was teaching me before...before the guards doing the selection killed her.”

“I'm sorry. If you like, I will teach you how to read.” Her voice was soft and tender. 

“Thanks, but we will have to wait and see what your brother wants us for. I better get back.” 

With that, Samuel just walked away, but in his heart he was happy. Hopefully, he will be able to take the Princess up on her offer.

By the time Samuel had gotten back to the room, Dean and Castiel were out of the bath and dressed. He couldn't help but laugh at the clothes Dean was wearing. The button up shirt and pants were similar to Castiel's, except Dean's was black where Castiel's were blue. 

“I wouldn't laugh, dear brother, yours are over there.”

Samuel looked over to see the same clothes waiting for him, only his were a dark blue.

“I don't have to have a bath with anyone do I?”

“No, but Bobby will be here if you need any help.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

“No, Dean, I will be fine.”

“Okay, when Samuel is finished, bring him to the main room.”

“Yes Your highness,” Bobby replied.

Dean and Castiel left so Samuel could have his bath. There was a lot to do, but Prince Castiel wanted the brothers to feel safe before he told them about his plans to overthrow his father.


End file.
